


Will you go out with me?

by exques_meh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Severus Snape, Onesided Love, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exques_meh/pseuds/exques_meh
Summary: He wished he hadn't gone so far
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Will you go out with me?

"Servera Snape, will you out with me?"

He was tense and nervous, but there was a small flicker of hope within him. Hoping that she would agree.

"I know we havent always been on the best terms with each other, but I promise you that I'll do whatever I can keep you happy for as long as i can."

Silence was the only thing to be heard. Bu this point a crowd of onlookers had been accumulated.

Finally an answer was given from the person of his everlasting affection.

"Why would I ever want to date someone who has done nothing but made my life harder for me for the last seven years? You not only humiliate me at any given chance, it is because of you that I owe a life debt to Potter. So no Black I do not want to go out on a date with you,"Severa Snape sneered out before turning to walk away.

Mid step however Severa paused and said in a soft voice,"if this is what you love looks like I rather have your hate," before walking away.

Nothing could stop the tears from dripping from his eyes. Sirius had loved her since the moment they met on the train in their first year. He honestly just didnt know how to express his feelings to her so he just kept on teasing her and because he was doing it James followed in suit. What was once light teasing became bullying quickly turned into straight up harassment. 

What have I done?

Was the only thing that Sirius could think of.

All around him he could hear the crowd whisper about how his soul was as black as his family's reputation.

They were right.

hE wAs tHe WoRse oF THeM aLl.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? This my first posted work on any site so I would like some constructive criticism thank you :D


End file.
